


the Phantom of the Past 旧日之殇

by Espilolia



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, cap related daddy issue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espilolia/pseuds/Espilolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次谈话，揭开一些过去的往事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Phantom of the Past 旧日之殇

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情承接S2E07，官方都不要脸我们还要什么，题目可能过于严肃但是绝对是甜饼放心吃，里面会有我对于盾铁感情的理解，可能有点对不起寇森，但是寇局我是真的爱你。

“噗。”明显是憋不住笑的声音。

Tony拿着刀叉的手一抖，抬头看向坐在对面的美国队长，可是Steve保持着正襟危坐的姿态，优雅地将一小块牛排送入口中，迎上Tony探寻的目光后不解地眨眨眼睛。

餐厅中并没有旁人，所以如果不是Steve，那就是——

“不是我，Sir，您应该知道您没有赋予我发出这种声音的能力。”Jarvis聪明而圆滑地答道，尽管Tony什么都还没问。

“是我，”Steve放下刀叉，擦擦嘴唇，脸上是一副明显被逗乐了的表情，“刚才我在想四天前的你。”

哦不，别提这个……Tony用大拇指揉着印台，一恢复原状他就暗暗发誓谁当他的面提起这个他就在5秒之内用胸口的斥力炮把人轰出地球，没错，Hulk也照轰不误，幸运的是他的同僚足够了解他，这些天来连Clint都未越雷池一步，虽然可能得给小甜饼记上一功。只有对面这个人，要么还不够了解他，要么对他知根知底——“Tony Stark-宁愿自己牺牲也不愿意伤害的人”榜单上，Steve Rogers能排前三，搞不好还是第一位，鉴于Howard Stark已经死了。

“你知道我拿你没办法，所以你开始嘲笑我。”Tony肯定地说，开始后悔三天前一时脑热给Steve看自己小时候办成他的照片，他不该如此彻底地敞开心扉的，这件事他本来是要带进棺材里的，看来他高估了好好先生的品德，现在他开始用这个奚落他了。

“我完全没有这个意思，Tony，作为你过去的偶像我十分荣幸，”Steve用那种公事公办的口吻说，Tony简直无法反驳。

“我只是在想，这个世界真的是很奇妙，正常情况下，我要么七十年前就战死，变成永远的过去，要么活下来，慢慢老去，和过去一同湮灭。可是我以棒棒冰的姿态活了下来，现在和老朋友的儿子在一张桌子上吃饭，看上去还差不多大。”Steve把手肘撑在桌子上，十指指尖合十，专注地看着Tony，“你一定也没想到你的偶像会活下来和你成为队友，现在还在和你说这个吧。”

“有时候我也会想，过去的你究竟是什么样子的，你知道我是一个怀旧的人。媒体总是把你当成焦点，神盾对你的评估也十分完备，但是那些都不是你，你总有办法让人看到他们以为的你的样子，他们对你的定义是天才和混球。（“嘿！”）”

“我对你的印象一开始也是这样的，不可一世的自大狂，有段时间我简直无法忍受和你出现在同一个房间中，在你居然敢于以凡人之躯孤身运送核弹后我对你大大改观，我想我可能还不够了解你。逐渐相处下来我发现了你的善良和温柔，你把这些藏得好得过了头，Tony。可是你仍然是个混蛋，不过是那种'我想好好告诉你真的不用什么都往自己肩上扛的'的混蛋。”

Steve对着呆呆瞪着自己的Tony弯了弯眼角，继续说道：“所以我更加后悔我没有参与你的过去，我迫切地想了解你的一切，我想知道到底是什么让你成为了今天的你，那么聪明，那么温柔，那么好，好的不像真的，我只是没想到是那个样子的，我想我给你的过去带来了很多困扰，我发誓我不是故意的。”

Tony缓缓摇了摇头，揉了揉突然有些发酸的鼻子，眼神有些涣散，喃喃地说：“我确实从没想过我们会有一天真的会并肩作战，我希望过，但是我真的没想到有一天会成真。你是美国队长，崇拜你是再自然不过的事，就连Howard也时刻称赞你的高尚和无畏，于是他把本来可以当一个好爸爸的时间都花在了你身上，很难说我那时是恨你多一些还是崇拜你多一些。”

“我想我要获得他的关注，只有以你为榜样并且做的更好，于是我每门课都考A+，参加各种竞赛拿奖，我把我自己逼得优秀得足以让任何父亲自豪，可是Howard依旧没正眼看过我。我想我该换一种方式，所以我开始喝酒、逛夜店，从来不和同一个姑娘上床，可是我喝的烂醉他会让Jarvis送我回家，我搞大了人家的肚子他帮我一次性付清了赔偿金并告诉我以后记得带避孕套，那一天我突然明白，这一切和你始终无关，他只是单纯的不在乎而已。我告诉自己我对你无论是崇拜也好，憎恶也罢，都没有意义，所以我决定不告诉任何人。”

“等到我真的见到你，活生生的、年轻的你，一切尘封的情感重新激荡起来，你与课本报纸电视上宣传的那样无异，就像阳光一样耀眼和刺目，完美得让人无法忍受。我忍不住要激怒你，我不相信有任何人能始终保持完美，我成功了，赢得自私而卑劣，同时我也想我完了，我一手造成了我们之间无法弥补的裂痕，而我不堪回首的过去与你无关，但我现在永远失去了和你并肩的机会。”

“那天我年龄变小了，回到了那些期待爸爸关注和崇拜你的日子，唯一不同的是你真的在我身边，而不是一段传说。你耐心的对待了14岁时叛逆的我，你回应了8岁的我无措的拥抱，你对我说我在成为钢铁侠之前就已经是个英雄了，我想你真的不讨厌我了，所以我决定把这些告诉你，如果听了这些你认为和一个这样对你没来由的爱和恨的人组队是一件让人起鸡皮疙瘩的事，我完全能理解。而且，我可以告诉你，那个我从来不让人接近的小房间里，全部都是和你相关的收藏品，那种Coulson有了一件就会幸福昏倒的级别的收藏品。”

Tony发誓从没见过Steve露出像这样和一条大狗看见了骨头一样的表情，说真的坦白了这一切后他预见了十几种可能性甚至包括Steve勒令他把藏品全部送给Coulson，都没料到这种：美国队长表示对钢铁侠收的美国队长收藏品十分感兴趣要前去围观。“说真的，我自己都没见过呢——而且我也许还可以给它们签个名。”Steve兴奋地摩擦着双掌，双目发光，按耐不住地说道，Tony感到头有点晕，觉得自己可能是第一天认识这条老冰棍。

接下来的事顺利得简直难以想象，互诉了衷肠的两人迅速超越了队友的关系成为了朋友。Steve发现Tony实在是再好不过的了解现代文化的顾问，Tony发现美国队长不那么美国队长的时候简直活泼有些可怕，或者有些可爱，比如他会拖着Tony一起看棒球比赛，把嗓子喊哑，然后和Tony一起星战电影马拉松直到两个人都东倒西歪地横在沙发上囫囵到天亮。直到有一天他们又一次当着全队旁若无人地交谈，互相之间话都只用说个六七分就理解了，自带气场旁人无法融入。Clint取下闪裂的墨镜换下了一副新的，冷不丁说了一句：“你们两个去开个房吧。”Natasha赞同地点了点头，Bruce耸了耸肩，Thor脸上则是一副神圣的祝福的表情，仿佛已经在婚礼现场了。

既然众望所归，干嘛不呢？

 

 

 

彩蛋：

Steve和Tony搬进一个房间之后，Coulson收到了一个巨大的包裹，他打开之后当即昏倒。

“既然我有了活生生的全部属于我的队长，这些东西就送给你吧。

——有钱又任性的Tony Stark”


End file.
